An Eternal Love
by xshiningneonbellsx
Summary: Love comes in all different shapes, sizes, and forms. But, can a love between two vampires that have been separated for 172 years ever work out? Well i guess we'll just have to wait and see..


_Hey guys! From watching a lot of vampire shows i've been inspired to write my own vampire story! So enjoy and review it please! Your opinions mean a lot to me. And sorry i haven't been working on my Fairy Tail stories, i still need inspiration. So if anyone has any ideas i will gladly listen :)_

* * *

_It was the year 1840 and the nearby town was in a panic because of evil demons, known as vampires. They were killing the townsfolk each and every night. But, by now most of the vampires fled the town to live in the outskirts of town or they moved back to their own towns. Some even fled the country to avoid death._

_The moon was at its highest peak in the sky, it was half full and the wind blew loudly. Loud cracks of thunder could be heard along with raindrops falling one by one against the many trees in the woods. There was a small isolated house deep in the woods that was home to a man that loved dark stormy nights like this one. But, he heard a noise outside that was rather strange compared to the quietness of the woods. So he pulled aside the large curtain and took a peak to see what was outside in the rain. _

_Outside there was a small girl sitting under a tree trying to shelter herself from the rain, but had no luck. Small raindrops dripped from the tips of her long, curly, dark brown hair. She looked tired and wounded. She held her left hand over her eye and small beads of blood fell down her small cheeks. The dress she was wearing was a beautiful light green, almost blending in with the trees it was so green. It also had small frills of white silk fall down from the chest to the end of the dress like a waterfall. But, no more daydreaming, he was hungry and he needed something, or someone, to feast upon. The small girl ran up the stairs of the porch and pounded her fist on the door shouting, "Hello, is anyone here?" The man put down his wine glass and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, looking down at the little girl._

"_Is there anything that I can help you with miss?" He said once again studying the girl. She looked about, ten years old. Maybe even eleven. By the sight of her he could tell that she was fragile and weak. Almost as skinny as a twig, but she also seemed stronger than a rock._

"_I seem to have wandered too far from home, sir." She curtsied for a moment and them looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes were also a very beautiful green. But, they had a certain look in them that he could simply not ignore. So he stepped aside and let her walk inside._

_Drip. _

_A drop of blood dripped to the marble floor and she looked down shocked. But, there was more fear in her face than shock. "I am so sorry," the girl squeaked to the man. "I-I didn't mean to!" He just merely smiled and gave her a small nod and answered, "No problem at all. But, may I ask your name while I examine your wound?" _

_She also gave him a small nod in return and said, "Isobella Peterson, but please just call me Isobel."_

_He gently took her hand and moved it aside, there was a small cut right above her eye. It was about fingers length and was across her eyebrow. Another drop of blood ran down her temple, then to her jaw line and hit the floor…_

_Drip._

_He gave her a small gentle smile and said, "My name is Christopher. You may call me what you would like though." He studied her wound once again and continued, "Well no need to fear Isobel, this wound isn't very bad." _

"_I'll call you Chris then!" Isobel replied while giggling gently. Christ leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on the cut. Isobella let out a small squeak in response with a light pink blush appearing on both of her cheeks. This made Chris grin to himself, he then gently licked it and moved back to take a look at the cut again. He watched the wound heal itself slowly until it was gone. Isobel touched the place where the wound was and smiled in delight. _

"_You're a vampire! Aren't you!" She said this with a certain type of compassion in her voice. He looked down at the girl's smiling face in surprise. When people found out about him, they normally were afraid or surprised. But, this small girl wasn't. _

"_Why aren't you afraid?" He asked her tilting his head, studying her face once again. "I've always wanted to meet a vampire, and now I have." Isobel replied with the same innocent smile planted on her face._

* * *

Isobel thought about this memory as she walked down the dirt road of the forest. The moon was at its highest peak in the sky and it was half full, just as it was that night. On nights like these Isobel thought about Chris, whenever the moon is half full she thinks of him. But, she can hardly remember his face let alone what happened that night it was so long ago. So the memory was a little foggy in her mind. Spring was changing to summer and the weather outside was muggy. The wind that blew past Isobel was warm and humid. Isobel always liked when it was warm, which was very odd for a vampire. She mostly loved the summer because it was also Chris's favorite season. Everything around her was reminding her of Chris. Isobel missed him so much, she used to feel like she would go insane she missed him so much. But, since she can barley remember what he looks like, how is she supposed to recognize him if she sees him again?

The small echoing sound of thunder snapped Isobel out of her thoughts. She looked up at the sky, small gray clouds were gathering around the forest and the wind started to pick up. Isobel's longer, curlier hair blew in her face. She moved her hair out of her face and continued to walk, hoping that she would find somewhere to stay, or maybe someone to eat perhaps?

Soon enough rain started to fall from the clouds soaking Isobel within five minutes. She let out an angry sigh as drops of rain fell down her face. The sound of thunder cracking and the trees leaves brushing against the wind were the only things heard in the vacant woods. But, there suddenly was a small laugh that sliced through the wind and the thunder around Isobel. She stopped in her tracks as she heard this laughter. The laugh was from a male and it sounded familiar.

A hand rested on Isobel's shoulder and turned her around. She faced the shadowy figure and looked at him with great curiosity. He stepped out of the shadows and gave Isobel and devious grin. "It is wonderful to see you again, Isobel." Spoke the man.

The only thing that Isobel could squeak out was, "Chris…"


End file.
